Por esos momentos
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Para Lucy, una llorona enamorada y sensible hasta la médula, era imposible olvidar algo.
1. Flowers

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.»**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas participan de la NaLu Fluff Week 2k16.

* * *

 **Personajes:**

 **Natsu Dragneel. — Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Género:** **Romance a más no poder porque Mard.**

* * *

 _ **«Flowers»**_

— Dale flores. — Eso había dicho el cabeza de cucurucho.

Natsu bufó por decimoquinta vez en aquella tarde. Para estas cosas era cuando más necesitaba de la poca inteligencia de Gray y le salía con aquellas tonterías.

— Estoy hablando en serio, cabeza helada.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — Gray se llevó su gin-tonic a la boca. — Fuiste tú en primer lugar quien vino a pedirme consejo. Pues dale flores.

— ¿No es algo muy gastado? — Natsu se llevó la mano al rostro. — Llevar flores es algo tan común que me hace dudar. ¡Es el cumpleaños de Luce! Quiero que tenga algo especial.

— ¿Huh? — La sonrisa del Fullbuster se hizo más ancha. — ¿Y desde cuándo prestas tú atención a los pequeños detalles como esos cabeza de flama?

Obviamente Natsu no iba a decirle _aquello._ No iba a decirle tampoco que el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho en ese preciso instante porque Lucy llegó al gremio junto a Levy. Quizás y sólo era taquicartania o algo así había dicho Porlyusica con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. ¿Qué le pasaba a los de Fairy Tail? Pareciera que todo el mundo se reía de su rara enfermedad.

— A todo esto. — El mago de hielo depositó el vaso de vidrio en la barra. — ¿Por qué quieres darle algo?

— Pues… — Natsu quiso pensárselo dos veces, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si tenía la respuesta correcta; Lucy era una buena amiga, llevaban juntos bastantes aventuras que ya no podría contarlas sin equivocarse en el proceso. Era como parte de él. Porque allí donde iba el Dragon Slayer, ahí se metía Luce. Como si fueran pegados el uno al otro.

¿Equipo Natsu? ¡Y una mierda! Él sólo iba con Happy y Luce.

— Si no lo sabes no es necesario que te quedes en las nubes como un idiota. — lo interrumpió Gray, volviendo a llenar el vaso con la bebida. — Hay momentos en los que sin saber por qué sientes que debes hacer algo. — Por unos instantes su mirada varió de Natsu a una maga de pelo azul. — No entiendes la razón por la que deberías, pero sientes muy en el fondo que es la única razón a través de la cual podrás estar tranquilo. Llámalo instinto. — Terminó la bebida de un trago. — Yo lo llamo un motivo. Un motivo para… — Natsu se había quedado dormido.

— ¡Despierta imbécil!

— ¿Eh?

— Maldición, sólo me haces perder el tiempo. — Se levantó dispuesto a irse. No obstante, se giró hacia el tragafuegos dispuesto a decirle una última cosa. — Puedes probar a llenarle la habitación de flores. — Sonrió, obviamente lo decía en broma.

Obviamente no se esperaba que Natsu Dragneel se lo tomara tan literal.

[…]

Cuando Lucy despertó esa mañana, un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales. Por un instante temió, pues al percatarse que el aroma a rocío y vegetación la rodeaban, pensó que se había quedado dormida a la intemperie.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verse rodeada de flores. Cientas, sino miles de flores de diferentes colores llenaban su habitación como si un huracán las hubiera arrancado y con la misma fuerza las hubiera depositada en su apartamento. Una vez se puso de pie, pudo observar que efectivamente, la habitación estaba repleta.

Crisantemos, lirios, tulipanes, narcisos. Dejó escapar una risa divertida tratando de contarlas. Al dar unos pasos, se encontró con una nota pegada a la pared:

 _«No sabía qué tipo de flores te gustaban, así que traje de cualquier tipo._

 _Tampoco tenía la menor idea de cuántas podrían ser, así que las compré todas de aquella florería que visitaste la otra vez._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Luce!»_

Lucy se echó a reír a sus anchas mientras se dejaba caer en el mar de flores. Después de todo, sólo había una persona que la llamara así.

Esa mañana, cuando Lucy Heartfilia arribara al gremio y abrazara al tragafuegos sin razón aparente, Gray se permitió reír como pocas veces lo hacía.

— Tal vez… — buscó con la mirada a cierta maga de agua — debería hacer lo mismo.

 ** _End Flowers._**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autor.**_

Dios, no me resistí al Gruvia. Roww, ¿Qué me has hecho? Bien, hablando de esto.

A pesar de que la Fluff Week 2k16 ya pasó, me prometí a mí mismo que subiría todos los días sí o sí. Así que aquí tienen el primero. Realmente lo empecé como hace quince minutos. Sólo Natsu y Lucy – además de Gray y Juvia – son los únicos que me inspiran del tal forma.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo de la misma forma que yo disfruté escribirlo. ¡Nos leemos!

¿Review?


	2. Starry Date

**«Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.»**

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

Este conjunto de drabbles/viñetas participan de la NaLu Fluff Week 2k16.

 **Personajes:**

 **Natsu Dragneel. — Lucy Heartfilia.**

 **Género:** **Romance a más no poder porque Mard.**

 _ **«Starry Date»**_

 _ **[...]**_

Para Lucy, una llorona enamorada y sensible hasta la médula, era imposible olvidar algo.

No se diga de no atesorar algo hermoso, o no recordarse especialmente de algo en particular. Totalmente lo contrario al Dragneel de pelo rosa, por cierto.

El punto es que Lucy recuerda, sonríe y explota una pequeña bomba de amor concentrado que no tiene sino fin en una cabellera rosa desordenada que la reciben con la misma intensidad con la que ella se lanza a sus brazos.

Lucy no puede olvidar.

Aunque quisiera, ella está especialmente diseñada para recordar cualquier cosa que registre de él. Era algo molesto al principio, pero luego ella se fue acostumbrando.

Es por eso que cuando nadie la ve, ella mira al cielo como buscando una explicación para tal poder inaudito.

Entonces llegan, como respuestas fugaces, el rostro sonriente de alguien tomándole la mano, atrayéndola hacia él, a paso tortuosamente lento. Porque Lucy ya sabe quién es mucho antes de que éste iniciara su movimiento. Ella puede reconocerlo.

Lucy se acaricia las manos mientras deja que el sol cubra por completo la habitación luego de abrir las cortinas en un movimiento algo brusco, como si con ello esperara que los malos fantasmas tomen el lugar de siempre en lo que ella asimila que ésta es la realidad y el mundo de recuerdos en que añora vivir no es más que eso; sueños de un amor agonizante atorados hace ya tanto tiempo en la garganta equivocada, que el dolor se ha vuelto amigable, preferible a la soledad asesina que asola todo a su paso.

Pero Lucy no se siente sola, para nada. No en este momento al menos.

Porque al girar la vista hacia la cama desordenada, se revela la figura de su tragafuegos que duerme como si nada más importara. Y ella sonríe al imaginarlo; batiéndose con Gray en una batalla legendaria donde los dos son apaleados por Erza en un dos por tres.

Y Lucy es feliz, un minuto. Y los malos fantasmas son calcinados por una luz abrasadora con el nombre «Verano» grabado a fuego. ¿Coincidencia? Lucy no lo cree.

— _Cállate Gray~ —_ ella se permite reír un poco, porque lo conoce tan bien que puede predecir hasta lo que piensa o sueña — _Amo a Luce, así que es mía._

Entonces Lucy se sombra por vez primera, se acerca a él dejando que la luz del amanecer cubra su cuerpo desnudo. Se arropa con las sábanas que cubren el cuerpo del pelirosa y se funde a él en un abrazo eterno.

¿Coincidencia? No lo cree en los absoluto. ¿Destino? Tal vez.

Ella recordará esas palabras por siempre.

 **[...]**

 _ **END Starry Date.**_

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


End file.
